borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Draco
Maybe add save-editor data that you used to produce it? So it can be replicated. nagamarky 09:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :here. --Raisins 17:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SupportMachineGun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Sight.sight_none gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_support_machinegun.acc.acc4_SandS_Draco_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_SandS_3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Prefix.Prefix_Kick1_Glorious gd_weap_support_machinegun.Title.TitleM_SandS_Draco 0 1 0 ::Where Should i paste this? save file? Casperk WAS HERE 19:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I've been using WillowTree. If you're on a console it's still possible but more involved. Try http://blmodding.wikidot.com/how-to-mod-it and good luck. --Raisins 20:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::I made it i really think i made it! Casperk WAS HERE... AGAIN 19:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) PS. what do the last 3 files mean the 0 1 0? :::::Remaining ammo count, Quality 0-5, Slot Equipped 0-4 --Raisins 21:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::ya found uot and made ULTRA strong gun only UPing quality Look at bottom its my gun Dissenting Argument i, for one, disagree that a hakked example of anything should be used in this wiki. it sets a bad example and is it not possible that this weapon and the driver are being held in reserve by gearbox to be included/enabled with forthcoming DLC? @nagamarkey - the two editors i have used are supported by online documentation. :Agreed.... hacked/modded versions of weapons do not reflect what the in-game default code is restricted to generate, and aren't good examples. --HybridDragoness 09:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Thirded. If anything, create a category for "Hacked & Modified Weapons" so that it is easily seen in the article for the weapon. I'm not against people hacking/modding weapons per se, I just don't want them polluting the confirmed, legitimate information... -Effedup :::The files for this gun exist, it just doesn't spawn in game. We also have pages for grenade launchers, a similar situation. Also the Draco is more likely just a bug rather than removed content. Why should just the S&S orange Combat Rifle be missing? :::This is as opposed to hacked nonsense guns, agreed they don't deserve pages. And anyway, they also won't have their own titles like Draco. Perhaps what's needed is a warning template banner. "This article contains..." --Raisins 17:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Either way...a banner is fine too, just something that clearly spells out that it's not found in normal gameplay. I use the Final Fantasy XI wiki, and they use a banner of that type for items found in the .dat files. The banner can be found on this page. :::: As far as the grenade launchers, they should have the same banner. I didn't know they had their own pages already. Anything that doesn't spawn in normal gameplay, whether is has to be coaxed out via the dat files, or created from scratch, should have a banner like that.- [http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Effedup Effedup] aka [http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Effedup Angry] [http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Effedup Deuce]!! 17:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) : I actually found a blue S&S Glorious Machine Gun (Machine Gun being the title) with a x3 fire designation. I thought this curious, so I went to WillowTree, and saw that the accessory was the S&S Draco Incendiary. The game spawns the Draco, but it won't name the weapon properly. When I added the Draco title, it pushed the fire damage up to a ludicrous amount (I was able to deal 500 damage per shot, not including when the fire kicks in).--Allane 16:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::This massacre is probably a draco then --Raisins 09:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The same happened to me, except it was green. Maybe it can be found in-game, but is bugged so the weapons are not named properly... --HybridDragoness 06:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) examples Not much point in making a table or collecting arbitrary save edited examples. Besides on the Weapons page its Pic says LVL 13 or something that much DMG at that lvl would be over kill i think it was tooken out for the sake of keeping it real I know there are other levels like LVL 40 on this page but thats playthrough 2 i think :It just has very high quality parts, barrel/body/material. So that's basically just the kind of damage a non-elemental purple machine gun at level 13 is going to have. It's S&S too, so a Torgue or Atlas would be stronger still. --Raisins 09:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, heres a lvl 48 glorious machine gun,looking at it in the save editor its a draco,the titles just machine gun instead of SandS draco,the strange thing is that changing the MG title,it had no effect on the edited weapon whatsoever,it still preformed the same.-- M.j.caboose 06:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Trade? Anyone have one of these from after the patch for trade? if they exist that is, if not i would be interested in a pre patch 1, GT TreeJs After patch 1.3.0 Willowtree Glorious Draco gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SupportMachineGun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel5 None gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_support_machinegun.acc.acc4_SandS_Draco_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_SandS_3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Prefix.Prefix_Kick1_Glorious gd_weap_support_machinegun.Title.TitleM_SandS_Draco 0 5 2 63